


This Too

by Davechicken



Series: The Pilot and his Knight [65]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: This too shall pass.





	

It’s the same every year. Fireworks and happy voices. Clinking glasses, mad dances, slurred confessions, loud speeches.

It’s hard. The weight of everyone’s happiness, making a mockery of his own, labile mood. They’re all so gleeful, and he doesn’t know why he can’t feel as high as they can for as long as they can.

Kylo sneaks out for air, avoiding eye-contact. It will just be understanding, but it feels too much like pity for him. He doesn’t want the emotional obligation that others’ pity demands.

Out. Away from the noise. Away to the softer sounds of trees pulling water up from the ground, and nocturnal animals confused by the pyrotechnics. Once a year isn’t enough for cultural memory.

After a while, Poe finds him. Poe always finds him. He’s holding a disposable cup, and wearing a jaunty hat and flower garland, his face stained with amusement. He looks like the patron deity of affable partygoers, and Kylo smiles.

“You need to go home, babe?”

“No. It’s… It’s just I needed a break again. I’ll be alright in fifteen minutes.”

“You’re sure?” Poe wobbles.

“Yeah. I’m sure.”

It happens every year. He stays longer each time, but he’s not sure he’ll ever really escape the feeling. Not forever, but knowing it’s temporary helps.

In the distance, someone is dancing on top of an X-Wing. Kylo beams.

“Go. I won’t be long.”

“Okay, but you comm me if you need me? For anything?”

“I will,” he promises. He watches the joy from a distance, waiting to be ready for it again.


End file.
